the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Rat E. Grease's
Rat E. Grease's is a fictitious family pizza restaurant and arcade from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The company is headquarters in Skyler City California, but was founded in Los Angeles. The company is responsible for the infamous L.A economic/civil disaster of 91, which resulted in the closure of numurous businesses and near destruction of southern California's infastructure. Rat E. Grease's is a parody of the real life pizza chain Chuck E Cheese's. It also satires the indie point and click survival horror game series Five Night's At Freddy's. History Rat E. Grease's was founded in 1977 by Pripper G. Grease, who created the establishment to bring families closer together, and create one place where the entire family could go for fun and enjoyment. The company prospered for many years, reaching high levels of success and profit. Grease passed away in 1987, ten years after the company's foundation, and left it to a new owner, Johnson St. Nickolson. Nickolson thought that the company was is serious need of "change". While he didn't find anything particularly wrong with how the company he was running, he felt that ten years running in relatively the same way was unwise, believing that change would bring in even more business, as to give families something new. Disaster struck in 1991 when Nickolson lead the chain to switch to a frozen pizza variant. The company claimed that they could save hundreds of thousands of dollars, or in some cases even millions of dollars, by converting from fresh to frozen pizza, to start a movement of eliminating any pizza other than frozen from the face of the Earth. The company claimed that this was to save the human population time and effort, when in fact it was actually to save themselves money. Furthermore, the company thought that customers would become so convinced, they would refuse to eat anything other than frozen pizza, regardless of how it tasted, and lie to themselves about how good it was even if it was in fact terrible. This paved the way, or so they thought, to create the laziest and worst tasting pizza recipe to save themselves huge amounts of money, thinking that it would work. They advertised it as "Revolutionary! We will raise up the market on frozen pizza and make simple, convenient food even better than ever! No more long, dragged out and expensive cooking required, cheap and very easy frozen pizza will become our world's leading standard, and we will be the first in the world to prove that!". They further claimed that as time went on, frozen pizza would over time become more perfected, due to it becoming a far more common practice, and would taste better and better over time, but of course this was another lie of theirs, they believed it would all be in people's heads after hearing such words. Rat. E. Greases also managed to convince major grocery store retailers to do the same, promising in a major news broadcasted rally with thousands of attenders that grocery stores would begin receiving profit from their specially marked pizza which would become available in their stores, in addition to their own restaurants. The people of the Los Angeles metroplex were so convinced that Rat. E Grease's would revolutionize frozen pizza, due to the company's unmarked levels of previous success and media presentation, they refused to buy any pizza besides frozen pizza to show support for the movement. Supermarkets threw out all of their take N' bake pizzas to show their support, those employed with companies that delivered Take N' Bake went on strike, and many of them even outright quit and joined Rat E Greases. Within days of switching to their new format, the Rat. E Grease's stocks crashed, and the company almost immediately dissolved due to lack of attendance as their new frozen pizza had turned out to be a complete and humiliating failure. Many major leading grocery chains had already thrown away all of their pizza other than anything frozen and canceled massive orders from ingredient suppliers due to lack of further interest, and reaching expiration date. However, grocery store stocks began to crash as well, and it was so bad that grocery stores began to dumpster dive to retrieve all of their discarded oven-bake pizzas. They were secretly placed back onto shelves and were sold. Grocery store companies were in a bad shape already, as stocks were still low and time had to be taken for re-orders to be placed and new shipments to arrive. However, things were about to take a turn for the worst. The health department caught wind of the revived products that were previously in garbage dumpsters, some of which for days at a time. Major grocery stores were sued for enormous amounts of money, and many of them, minus the very largest ones such as Flaw-Mart were put out of business. Grocery stores were closed and razed left and right and the few that survived endured weeks of cleaned out grocery isles and lack of stocked food. Food had to be imported from other cities, causing the city to be forced to overspend on unforeseen importing fees and also resulted in lack of stocked goods in cities that were importing to the city. Citizens had to drive out of city for groceries, causing major traffic jams and a spike in demand for gasoline, which resulted in skyrocketed gas prices and long lines to fill up spare tanks. Eventually, the gas prices, by now up to $13.99 a gallon, wouldn't cut it: the demand for gasoline was simply too high. Gasoline companies could not keep up with the already by now historic demands and gasoline plant employees would work frantically day and night to keep up the supply. However, further disaster would strike after two gasoline plants exploded due to hasty workers forgetting to turn off a gas pipe. The southern California infrastructure was a complete disaster. Citizens were without cars, gasoline, and many had to walk to other cities for food. Many sold their homes so that they could camp out in tents close to any remaining grocery stores. Lines were long, and demand was record shattering. Eventually, the theft rates also began to skyrocket, which led to the activation of martial law in southern California. This wouldn't do either, citizens managed to hijack the military vehicles and use them for self defense, but others used them for offense, making sure that they had plenty. Churches began spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on billboards and plastering signs saying "ANARCHY IS HERE, AND SO IS CHRIST THE LORD! THE END IS NEAR, REPENT NOW!": of course, these churches were unaware that only Southern California was in economic disaster, the rest of the country was thriving. The effects lasted for years. By 1997, the problem had, mostly, been eradicated thanks to support from other willing states and communities and their fundraisers. Churches were eventually rebuilt and helping communities restored grocery stores in the area as well as new gasoline plants to replace the ones that had been destroyed. Nickolson was arrested in 1997 and tried with crimes against humanity, claiming that he was responsible for the southern California unrest of 91. However, during a transport to State Prison, Nickolson escaped custody and ran away into the woods, where officers were too terrified to go due to wild animals. He has not been seen or heard from since. In late 1997, Nickolson's nephew, Ron, re-opened Rat E. Greases in Anaheim, overthrowing all of his uncle's ridiculous business practices and returning the company to its original state. Ron still runs the company today. Character Acquaintances Harvey Duncan's nephew PigPig is obsessed with Rat. E Greases. He has been there every year of his life for his birthday party and has an excess of 600,000 tickets stored up in his closet, which he refuses to cash in since he's "still waiting for the perfect prize". He is not a huge fan of the restaurant's animatronic characters, however, but instead, anytime he visits Rat E Greases, mentally envisions himself to be located at the fictitious "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" from the game series "Five Nights at Freddy's", which PigPig is also obsessed with. He brags to all of his classmates at school about how he found the real place, but claims that the franchise doesn't allow customers to take pictures of the animatronics to back up his lack of evidence. Category:Businesses